Lullaby
by Iggybrows07
Summary: It all starts when A new student from France shows up and turns Arthur's world upside down. He quickly goes from hating him to loving him more than he loves himself. They go through many struggles in their relationship. and decide to make a big decision. SUMMARY SUCKS! Rated M for Safety!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, lovies!I'm Baaack. Sorry about the hold up on Distances apart. Though I guess If you're reading this, you're not reading that unless you're like me and pair USUK and FRUK depending on the , Enjoy Iggy's awesome Tsundere-ness

As Arthur made his way to class, He came across throng of people. He heard someone with a thick French accent. 'That's new.' He thought, Still walking. As he approached A handsome young man emerged from the crowd. As he did, he winked and blew a kiss to the girls in the crowd. Arthur rolled his eyes as one of them swooned. 'Great, just what we need, another cocky Asshole.'

Once he was in his seat he saw the new student come in. the teacher stood and gestured him over. "Students, This is Francis, he exchanged here from Paris." He Arthur's annoyance Francis sat next to him,that being the only empty class went on Arthur grew increasingly frustrated at him. He kept winking at girls and flirting with them. 'He's so disruptive.' He thought. He was on the verge of calling him out on it when the bell rang. Arthur had never gotten up to leave class so fast. He rushed to his locker. As he put in his combination, Francis walked over and opened the locker next to him. Arthur dropped his things everywhere. "Fuck." He muttered. He heard a chuckle "How eloquent," He stood and slammed his locker. "Not meant for your ears, frog." Francis laughed. "That's a new one, I've been called a lot of things, but never frog." Arthur glared at him. "Piss off." He said as he stormed off to class. He heard Francis mutter. "So vulgar."

Francis liked this American school so far. He had a particular interest in one of his wasn't sure of the boy's name,but Francis took interest in him. He didn't seem to take the same interest in Francis though, but that is part of why Francis liked him. He took confident steps to his next class, Geometry and took an empty seat in front of the class. On either side of him sat two others. He introduced himself. "Bonjour,I'm Francis." He said to the one on his grinned back at Francis, "Hallo,I'm Gilbert." Francis found this one's white hair and red eyes a little strange. He turned to the one on his left. He smiled and stuck out a hand, "I'm Antonio, Buenos dias." He said. Francis shook his hand, smiling a little. 'It seems I have found some friends' He thought.

That class actually turned out to be pretty funny. Arthur was stuck sitting behind him, so Francis bothered the hell out of him, nearly getting told off twice and receiving a lot of glares. Plus he made a bit of a scene about how the metric system is better than the standard system because foreigners don't understand the standard units. Antonio,Gilbert, and, to Francis' surprise, Arthur, all agreed.

At lunch period, Gilbert caught him staring at a certain Brit. "Kesese,so I see someone has caught your eye, Francis." Francis was unfazed "Oui, but he doesn't seem to like me too much, and I don't even know his name." Antonio chuckled a little. "His name is Arthur, I only know that because he and Mi Tomate are friends." he said, Gesturing to the brunette sitting with Arthur. Francis was still watching him. "Arthur..." He muttered, trying out the name.

"Don't look now," Lovino said,"But we have unwanted attention." he glanced toward the three foreigners ogling at them. Matthew withdrew himself even more. "I hate attention from them..." Lovino nodded in agreement "Si, That new one seems to be staring at you in particular, Arthur." Arthur slumped, "I know, He hasn't left me alone all day. I just want to-" He paused and groaned in frustration and turned to the three at the other table and flipped them , no teachers saw. Arthur saw Francis raise an eyebrow and the other two laughing their asses off. Lovino laughed and looked at him, "The hell was that?" Arthur cracked a grin."I was tired of having holes burned into my head."

When school was over, Arthur pulled out his Ipod and turned on his favorites play list and heard 'Zombie' by the cranberries start playing He grinned and started out for his car, a beat up 69' Nova. "It may be old, but god I love that car." he said as it came into sight. He hopped in the driver seat and saw his brothers rush out and run to their own cars. "All but Peter..." he muttered, thinking of the brother who had been put in foster care when their mother died. He had recently been adopted by a gay couple the others were put in the guardianship of their oldest brother, pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the house.

Francis whistled lowly as he saw Arthur pull out in his Nova. "Damn, nice car." he said, getting into his started the engine and backed out. He sighed in satisfaction. "Not bad for a first day." he thought, heading for his apartment.

The week passed by with a sort of rhythm, Francis annoying Arthur, Arthur telling him off and peeling out of the parking lot like he was never coming back at the end of the school day, returning to the house he shared with his brothers, Eoghann,Oliver, Patrick and Neil. Friday after school he ran upstairs and tossed his bag onto the floor of his room and then he stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to his Ipod. He heard 'Womanizer' By Britney Spears and stared at is Ipod. 'Dafuq?' He wondered. 'How the hell did that get on there?' he facepalmed at how much the lyrics reminded of Francis. "Get out of my head!" He whisper-yelled. 'My life was fine 'til he showed up.' He thought, stuffing his face in a pillow.

Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were all at Francis' apartment. It was best that they go to his place since he had his own so there were no parents,grandparents,or siblings to piss off.

They were joking around and trying to figure out a "clique name" while listening to paused as 'The Bad Touch' by Bloodhound Gang came on. They looked at each other. "The Bad Touch Trio!" They yelled simultaneously. They all slapped high-fives and continued with their joking. Antonio paused and looked at the clock. His eyes widened. "Shit! I'm almost late! I finally succeed and then I'm almost late!" He rushed out the door. Gilbert and Francis blinked, staring at the spot he had been in second before. Gil pulled out his phone and texted him, A few minutes later, he got a response. He grinned and Francis peeked over his shoulder. "Ohonhon, He finally got a date with his 'Lovi'." Francis said, air quoting. Gilbert laughed "Now if we could could just get dates. Of course, naturally the sexy Spaniard would beat the awesome Prussian. and charming Frenchman." Francis rolled his eyes at the 'Prussian' remark. He was used to Gilbert saying Prussian instead of German. They sat and texted Antonio the whole time he was on his date. asking some less-than-privacy-respecting questions, laughing at Antonio's ditzy responses.

Arthur woke on Saturday morning and got dressed in straight fitting jeans. He actually had to wiggle to get his ass into his straight fitting, borderline skinny jeans. He huffed once he finally got into them. Then he threw on an Asking Alexandria T-shirt and headed out with his Ipod. This was his ritual he always walked into town on Saturdays and browsed around to pass time. He put his earphones in and blared 'Do it now, Remember it later' By Sleeping with Sirens. He walked for a while, just listening to his play list when the rain started. "Damn it all to hell." He said, Turning toward home. He didn't notice a Taurus pulling down the road.

Francis was driving home from grocery shopping and he couldn't believe his luck. Guess who he found on the side of the road, soaked to the bone and shivering? Yep, Arthur. He pulled up and saw shock on Arthur's face. "Need a ride?" He offered. He saw Arthur battling with himself. "Am I really so bad you're actually considering pneumonia over me?" Imagine his surprise when Arthur actually laughed a little. Arthur walked around and hopped into the passenger seat. "good thing you have leather upholstery," he said, "I'm soaked." He was shivering. "Where do you live?" Francis said, switching gears and pressing the gas. "I live on Thames street." he said, not wanting to give his exact address. Francis blanched, "You walked that far? You'll get hypothermia by the time we get there if you're still that wet." Arthur turned options over in his head. "Do you live closer?" Francis was a little surprised by the question. "Oui, we could drop by there and you could dry off and then I could drive you home, as long as you promise not to kill me in my sleep once you know where I live." he joked. Arthur chuckled a little. "I wouldn't kill anyone without good reason so as long as you don't give me reason, you'll be fine."

Arthur couldn't believe the situation he was in. As they went into Francis' apartment, Francis turned to him, looked him up and down, then left the room. He came back a moment later with some clothes. "Here, borrow these, I'll put yours in the dryer, you can wear mine until then, oui?" Arthur swallowed nervously, " I suppose they'll have to do." Francis pointed him to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and took a breath, "Okay,then." He carefully slid off all of his clothes except his underwear. No matter how soaked they were, he wasn't going commando in someone else's he had dressed,he looked in the mirror. 'His clothes are huge on me!' He thought as the clothes draped around his small form.

Francis was standing in the kitchen, with a glass of water and nothing better to do than wait on Arthur. When Arthur emerged, Francis nearly did a spit take. It was like flicking a switch, seeing Arthur in his clothes made his heart race. Arthur sat at the table and leaned on one hand, then yawned. 'Somebody made a transformation from irritable to adorable.' He thought to himself.

After his clothes had dried, Francis drove him home. Arthur went into his room, changed into a T-shirt and dry boxers, then he fell back onto his bed and went to sleep.

Memo: Eoghann is prounounced Ey-Whan :3 REVIEW MON PETITES!...Teehee


	2. Chapter 2

The Bad Touch Trio were walking along together on their way to World History and discussing Antonio's Birthday party that weekend. They were discussing who they would invite and what they would do when Francis spotted Arthur gathering his books off of the floor. Gilbert and Antonio laughed amongst themselves as Francis turned and gestured for them to wait there. He kneeled next to Arthur and helped pick up his books. "Thanks." Arthur muttered, taking his books from Francis and turning to go to class. "Hey, Antonio is having a party this Saturday, you should come." Francis said, smiling. Arthur nearly dropped his books again in shock. He looked at Francis. "Eh, problem is, my car is having some technical issues,and I doubt my brothers will drive me." Francis rolled his eyes. "Then I'll drive you of course!" Arthur looked down to hide his blush. "Sure,okay then,Saturday." Then he rushed off to class.

At lunch, Lovino and Matthew saw that Arthur was distracted by something. "Hello, Earth to Arthur, come in, Arthur" He waved a french fry in front of Arthur's face. Arthur blinked, "What? oh, sorry, just tired is all." Lovino rolled his eyes. "Tired my ass, who is it?" Arthur blushed,"There is no 'who'." He said, air quoting 'who'. Lovino shrugged, "Fine, don't tell me, but I'll find out."Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes. Lovino and Matthew exchanged glances and laughed knowingly.

The week passed by painfully slow for Saturday came Arthur slept until noon then he got up and got ready for Antonio's party. He put on the only pair of actual skinny jeans he owned and a Nirvana T-shirt, as well as his Doc Martens. He looked in the mirror and nodded,satisfied with his appearance. When afternoon came around, he found himself waiting anxiously for his phone to ring. He dropped his face to the table top, "Ouch." His brother, Eoghann, walked in and laughed. "Who ye waiting on?" Arthur flipped him off. He laughed again. "Ye've never been very polite have ye?" He ruffled Arthur's hair. Just then his phone went off and played 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. Arthur shot up and answered it. "Hello? Oh,okay." He got up and left with out a word to his brother.

Arthur walked out and closed the door behind him as Francis' car pulled up. He approached the car and opened the passenger side door, "Thanks again." He said and Francis thought he'd test the waters to see Arthur's reaction, "Anything for a friend." Arthur flinched a little at the unexpected remark. 'I guess we are friends now...'

As they pulled up to Antonio's house, Arthur's jaw dropped. "His house is gorgeous." He said, marveling at the Spanish architecture, the ivy growing up the side of the home and the several balconies poking out here and there. Francis nodded, "He told me it has been in his family for a long time." As they approached the house they heard music thumping and suddenly Arthur had second thoughts. He hesitated then followed Francis through the foyer and into the living room. He saw people dancing and drinking and having a good time. Francis had disappeared so he headed off toward the dancefloor. He had never danced before but he couldn't be horrible could he? He heard 'Blackout' by Breathe Carolina blaring from the speakers and grinned.

Francis had wandered off to find Antonio and wish him a happy 18th Birthday then the two of them found Gilbert and they headed off to the dance area themselves. Francis stopped dead.

He saw Arthur dancing and was entranced. He snuck up on Arthur and tapped him on the shoulder. Arthur turned and his eyes widened he turned to leave but Francis caught him by the arm and mouthed. "Stay."

'I Wanna Go' by Britney Spears started playing and Arthur started dancing hesitantly then he got caught up in it. Francis swallowed and watched him move 'Does he have any clue what he's doing to me?'

Gilbert and Antonio watched this scene unfold as well as Lovino and all looked at each other knowingly.

As the sun started going down the party got became to much for Arthur and he went upstairs and found his way to a balcony. He sat down on a stone bench and stared at the setting sun. "What are you doing up here?" He jumped out of his skin and turned around to see Francis smirking in the doorway. "What's it to you?" He said, trying not to blush thinking of the two of them dancing earlier. Francis sat next to him and sat in silence for a while. Arthur turned and caught Francis staring at him. "Wh-what're you looking at? Quit staring will you?" He stuttered, Trying to ignore how close their faces were. He turned to say something but was silenced by Francis' broke apart. "Do you you know why I like you?" Francis said. Arthur swallowed. "W-why's that?" Francis was inches away from his face. "I could've had any number of other people who were throwing themselves at me, but you were different." He leaned into Arthur's neck. "I like different." He whispered, his warm breath on Arthur's throat. Arthur was caught off guard and his breath caught but he quickly recovered and tipped Francis' chin upward so their lips met. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur. They kissed passionately until they ran out of air. "Je' taime..." Francis whispered, holding him in his arms.

After the party Francis drove Arthur home. Arthur leaned into the driver's window and kissed Francis goodnight. He closed the front door behind him and exhaled. He ran up to his room and dropped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling as he always did when he thought about things. "Mum...I hope you aren't angry with me," He said, hoping she could hear him. "But I think I'm in love with a man."

Eoghann smiled as he overheard his brother's conversation with their Mother. "Somehow, I knew he was attracted to men, and I know, wherever you are Mum, you love 'im anyway."

Francis snuck up on Arthur at school he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Bonjour, mon amour." He whispered. Arthur turned around and leaned up toward his face. "What did I say about PDA?" He said in a too-sweet voice. Francis laughed, "To avoid it.I know, but I can't resist, You're so damn beautiful." He said, looking him in the had to look away. "Get to class, you idiot." he muttered, turning to his locker. Francis laughed and walked to class.

Later that day,on his way to 7th period, someone shoved Arthur against a turned and recognized it as Torri, The leader of the cheer team and all-around bitch. "Stay away from Francis, faggot." She hissed. He flinched at the 'F' word. "You're just jealous he'd rather have me than a slut like you." He spat back. She reached a hand back and slapped him. He stared at her, laughed. "Oh, I see, You're to much of a 'gentleman' to hit back!" She reared back a fist to hit him but then stopped as he reached back. For a moment she looked grabbed her fist. "That doesn't mean I'll take a beating." He shoved her out of his way and went to class.

He decided not to tell anyone about his encounter with Torri, it would only cause he kept it to himself. Francis knew something was wrong but when he asked he was told it was nothing.

After school on Friday, Arthur saw Francis pull out of the parking lot and headed for his own car which was working again. But before he got there someone locked both of his arms behind him. "Hey, queer." He looked back, it was Joseph, Torri's boyfriend. "Torri told me you were messing with her, said you were accusing her of screwing your boyfriend." He said the last word with particular disgust. "Now I'm here to take care of that." He twisted Arthur's arm. Arthur cried out in pain. One of his friends took Arthur's arm and Joseph came back around front of him. He punched Arthur so many times that Arthur lost track and instead of pain he felt numbness. He wasn't even surprised when the world went black.

You didn't think it just be all happy, rainbows and butterflies did you? I mean COME ONE my specialties are Angst and Tragedy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, I'm still here, Lovelies! I hope you enjoy the Emoness of this Chapter.

When Arthur woke he was still in front of the school. He felt nothing, no pain, no sadness, just emptiness. Tears streamed down his face. He got into his car and burst into tears. Sobs racked his body and he couldn't hold back anymore. He drove home, thankful that Eoghann was at work and apparently his brothers were gone. He trudged upstairs to his room and thought of an old razor he had found a long time ago. He got up and searched for it frantically, he was in an irrational panic searching for it, he felt that he needed it. He found it in one of his dresser drawers. He grabbed it out and stared at it. He had never cut before, never even considered it until just then. He sliced his wrists and he watched lines of red flow from the horizontal cuts on his arms but he couldn't even see the red, the whole world was colorless. He woke from his trance when he heard his phone go off with 'Rebel Love Song' by Black Veil Brides. He snapped out of it. Then the guilt set in. "What've I done?" he said, staring at the cuts, feeling the sting for the first time. He went into the bathroom and washed his cuts, then bandaged them with gauze.

When he was back in his room he picked up his phone and read the text from Francis.

Francis: Are you okay? I'm a little worried, I texted you a while ago and got no response, if you don't respond, I'll have to come over.

He started typing a response.

Arthur: Sorry ,love I was in the shower, then I fell asleep.

He sent the message, feeling guilty for lying to him. 'What else can I do?' He thought, Ignoring the throbbing pain emanating from his arms. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling and turned on his Ipod. He turned on 'Make It Stop' by Rise Against. His phone vibrated, he read over the message and almost burst into tears again.

Francis: Okay, Good, Just making sure you're okay. I've been hearing rumors of people messing with you.

He started typing out a message.

Arthur:No, Nobody's been messing with me.

The two of them messaged each other the rest of the day. Until Arthur fell asleep.

Eoghann came home around eleven and went into the bathroom. He found blood stains in the sink. He stared at them. "No...no, 'e wouldn't." he said, looking towards Arthur's room. Right then, He clasped his hands and looked to the sky. "I know we don't talk much...but please, protect my 'll prove to me that you are there."

Arthur avoided Francis most of the day on Monday. He kept itching his wrist nervously and was avoiding Joseph's gang even more. After school he rushed to his car but didn't make it in time. He took a direct hit to his eye. He felt it start to swell almost instantly. Blood flowed from his nose and he stifled cries of pain. He dropped to the concrete, slamming his head into it. They kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, then left.

He prayed his brothers would be gone. But Eoghann's car was in the drive. He tried to sneak in and up the stairs but Eoghann was at the top of the stairs, waiting. "What 'appened?" He asked. Arthur broke down. He fell to his knees, and Eoghann caught him. "I-I don't even know w-where to start." He sobbed, shaking his head. Eoghann looked him in the eyes. "How about the beginning?"

Arthur had told him everything except about him cutting. "I...I can't go to school like this, I can't let Francis see me." Eoghann shook his head. "Guess this constitutes as a family emergency. I'll tell them that ye went to visit someone back 'ome." he said, referring to Great Britain. Arthur nodded, "Eoghann," He said as his brother turned to leave, "Don't get involved." Eoghann sighed. "I'll try, but if I see you like this again I may 'ave to hurt someone,"

Francis had noticed that Arthur seemed to be avoiding him though he still texted when Arthur didn't show up for school he knew something was up. He texted him and Arthur replied telling him he was back in the UK to see a friend who was deathly ill. They texted through out that week, but still, Francis knew something else was up.

Arthur hadn't gone out to walk like he usually did on Saturdays since Francis had helped him that day. He decided maybe that would help a little. So he set out, his black eye starting to go down and the rest of him looking fine. He walked into town and walked around until it was almost dark. He heard familiar voices on his way home. It wasn't until they were right behind him that he realized who it was, Joseph's gang. "You'd best not be ignoring us, Fag." He turned, terrified. It was bad enough in the day time at the school but on a dark street at night? He might not be heard from again. "We missed pulverizing you after school, where have you been? Aren't you supposed to be in England right now? You should just stay there, nobody wants you here anyway, better yet," He said, shoving him to the ground, "Why don't you just die?" Arthur cringed and tried not to scream. They all kicked him everywhere, ribs, arms, legs, even his face. 'God,' He thought, 'They're gonna kill me...' Just as he thought it would be over for good, it stopped. He stood up, pain shooting through his whole body. He limped toward home,hoping he could make it. About two hours later, his house came into house was quiet he could hear all of his brothers sleeping. He hobbled up the stairs and into his room. He reached into his drawer and found the razor. "Mum, I'm coming home." He whispered,tears flowing steadily from his eyes, "Francis,love, I'm sorry." He didn't feel it. He only saw red, so much red, and then black.

Francis was in a panic as he drove to the hospital. He had gotten a call from Arthur's brother saying that he had attempted suicide. He rushed in and ran up to the desk. "I'm here to see Arthur Kirkland." She gave him a sympathetic look and pointed to a room marked 'A20'

He swallowed and turned the knob. He saw Arthur laying still. Francis walked into the room and felt Arthur's hand, he was so cold and pale. If the heart monitor weren't there assuring that he was alive, Francis would've thought him dead. He pulled a chair up and sat next to him, holding his hand. A older, red headed version of Arthur walked in. "Ye must be Francis." He said somberly in a Scottish accent. Francis sat in silence, watching Arthur.

Suddenly, he stirred. Francis inhaled sharply. "Arthur?" He said Arthur looked at him, not realizing where he was. Then it hit him. He pulled Francis to him and held him tightly, Sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry!" He said, hiccuping and not even trying to restrain himself. Francis held onto him, crying silently. He held Arthur by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Don't you ever," He said, tears running down his face, "Do that to me again." He kissed him gently and then looked him in the eye again. "What drove you to this?" Arthur's brother spoke up for the first time, "More like who." Eoghann said. Arthur sighed and dried his eyes. "Guess I have a lot of explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

After he had explained everything to Francis a nurse came in and said he was free to leave at anytime. Eoghann signed him out. "Eoghann, I,uh...I want to stay at Francis' house." Eoghann shrugged. "Alright." Arthur blinked. 'That easy?' He started toward Francis' Taurus and almost fell face-first. Francis caught him and he draped Arthur's arm over his shoulders. "Thanks." Francis helped him into the passenger seat. Francis climbed into the driver seat and then he leaned over and kissed Arthur on his forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

When they arrived at Francis' apartment. Arthur wrapped his arm around Francis for support. but Francis had other plans. He scooped Arthur up bridal style and carried him into the apartment. He laid him down on the couch and sat next to him. They were both laughing. "Why'd you do that?" Arthur said, catching his breath. Francis smiled fondly at him and leaned in close. Arthur's face flushed. But he didn't dare look away. "To get us alone faster." just as Arthur opened his mouth to respond, Francis closed the gap between their lips. Arthur never even had the chance to close his mouth before Francis slipped his tongue into his mouth. Arthur's eyes widened. Francis ran one hand through Arthur's hair and wrapped one around his waist. They separated for air. Arthur caught his breath. "Quit sneaking up on me." He said, grinning and tangling his hands in Francis' hair. while Francis was off guard he flipped him over so that he was sitting on his leaned forward and kissed Francis gently. "Think that's enough excitement for one night." he said, laying his head on Francis' chest. "I just want to lay here and listen to your heartbeat." He whispered, closing his eyes. Francis looked down at him, "Why?" Arthur smiled, "It proves that you're real,that this love is real." Francis buried his nose in Arthur's hair and closed his eyes. Arthur fell asleep to the lullaby of the heart he held so dear.

Arthur woke with his head on Francis' chest. He laid for god knows how long just listening to him breath. Then he heard a knock on the door. He shook Francis and whispered, "We have company, love." Francis sat up groggily, "I'm coming." He called out. They approached the door. Francis opened the door and there stood a young lady with light brown hair. "Francis Bonnefoy?" He was rubbing one eye sleepily. "Oui?" Arthur stepped into the girl's view. She smiled. "Oh! you're both here, perfect!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry!" She said, Holding out a hand, "I'm Elizaveta, I was sent here after your brother sent in a application for our LGBT friendly private school, Gakuen High."

Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted hit or hug his brother, wherever he was. "He didn't tell me about this." he said nervously."He said that you two had some serious harassment from peers." Arthur scoffed. "Harassment? more like attempted murder." He said quietly, "Anyway," she said, "He applied you and you were approved, so I'm here to tell you about the school." Francis smiled and gestured inside. "Come on in don't just stand here." She smiled and walked in. she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs carefully.

"First, I will tell you that we have students from all over the world, actually," she looked at Francis. "Your friend, Gilbert? His younger brother, Ludwig goes there." Arthur seemed to be the only one slightly bothered that she knew so much about them. "We give free housing and food, the only thing you have to pay is tuition." she smiled, "Unless you have a pre-scholarship, both of you have these. Francis," She gestured to Francis. "You have two, one in visual arts, the other in culinary arts. Arthur," she gestured to him, "Yours is in Literature arts." She smiled again. "So, what do you say?" Francis and Arthur glanced at each other.

"I was sold the minute I heard LGBT friendly." Francis said. Arthur nodded. "Ditto."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur felt tears build up in his eyes as he watched the school appear on the horizon. He turned to Francis. "No more?" He asked, thinking of Joseph and his gang. Francis nodded, "No more." He lay his head in the crook of Francis' neck. "Je' taime." he said. Francis chuckled, "I love you too, but you said it wrong." he smiled as Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to be cute." Francis kissed his forehead. "You already are." Arthur blushed. "Okay you two lovebirds, we're here." Elizaveta said, interrupting them. Arthur shot up and looked out the window at the huge building.

There were flags from countries all over hung up. They got out and Elizaveta led them into the main courtyard. "Okay,I have other things to attend to, after all I am a student." she said,winking. She gestured to a pretty Asian girl. "This is Mei, she will give you a tour." Mei bowed and smiled. "As she said, I am Mei Li Wang." Arthur gave a courteous little English bow. "I am Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." He said, politely, smiling. "And I am Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said.

She smiled and led them around showing them classrooms.

"This is the ahem, Yaoi club." she said, pointing to a room with lots of equipment and lights and wardrobes. "It's like a erm... photography club, yeah...photography club." she said stuttering a little. They just kind of ignored how cryptic she was just then. "this is the cooking club, and next door to that is the is the fashion club. You could physically see Francis light up. "and here is..."

When she had led them around and introduced them to different people she led them to the main office. "Here is were you'll sign up for clubs and extracurriculars as well as core classes.

She greeted the secretary and they chatted a little then she handed them both some papers and pens. "Here, pick your classes, you can have any number of extracurriculars and clubs but there is a limit of six core classes." Arthur looked at his paper and clicked the pen.

Full name:Arthur Kirkland

Nationality: British (England)

Preference: Homosexual

Core Classes

Limit: 6

Advanced Literature: X

Advanced Mathematics: X

Mathematics:

English Language:

Foreign Language:

World History: X

Geography:

Pythagorean Theorem (Geometry): X

Biology: X

Earth Science:

Sociology (Mental science): X

Elective Classes

Limit: none

Musical Arts:

Vocal Arts: X

Culinary Arts:

Fashion Arts:

Visual Arts:

Home Economics:

Activism: X

Yaoi Club (Photography of LGBT couples) : X

Equality Awareness: X

Bullying Awareness: X

Drug Abuse Awareness:

Francis filled his out and showed it to Arthur so they could compare classes.

Full name:Francis Bonnefoy

Nationality: French (France)

Preference: Pansexual

Core Classes

Limit: 6

Advanced Literature:

Advanced Mathematics:

Mathematics: X

English Language: X

Foreign Language: X (French)

World History: X

Geography:

Pythagorean Theorem (Geometry):

Biology: X

Earth Science:

Sociology (Mental science): X

Elective Classes

Limit: none

Musical Arts:

Vocal Arts: X

Culinary Arts: X

Fashion Arts: X

Visual Arts: X

Home Economics:

Activism:

Yaoi Club (Photography of LGBT couples) : X

Equality Awareness: X

Bullying Awareness:

Drug Abuse Awareness:

They handed their papers in and the woman filled out their schedules with their dorm numbers and classroom numbers as well as a map on the back and a list of people they should ask for should they have any issues. Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "If all schools were like this..." The secretary laughed and smiled. "Yes I know, we try to be convenient as possible to make up for how they are treated by most of society." She smiled and held out a hand. "By the way, I'm Bel." Arthur shook her hand and then he and Francis left to go check out the place for themselves."

Francis and he entwined their hands and walked along toward their building. Another cool and unique thing about Gakuen, The buildings were organized by cultural similarities.

They headed into their building in the lobby of the building is when it hit them that where they were was really LGBT friendly. A transgender ran by, followed by who appeared to be his boyfriend and on a couch across the room a little brown haired boy was sitting the lap of the blonde who was obviously his boyfriend. Francis looked at the blonde. "He looks like Gilbert, I wonder if that is Ludwig."

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe." He led Francis up the stairs and looked around for their dorms. the were right across the hall from each other. Arthur kissed Francis goodnight, went into his room and found that his bag were sitting next to the bed. He unpacked them and put his things in his drawers. He found his razor in his bag and hid it in the bathroom. He then dressed for bed and went to sleep after setting his alarm.

Arthur woke in the morning and got dressed in straight fitting jeans and a Beatles T-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and then he looked at the desk. he paused. "No way." He said, seeing a laptop sitting on the desk. "a free laptop?" He grabbed it and headed for the Internet cafe that Mei had pointed out yesterday.

He set it up and cracked his knuckles, looking for Microsoft word. He pulled his flash drive out of his pocket and uploaded his stories onto the computer and started typing away. He didn't notice that one of the teachers was reading over his shoulder. "You have talent for writing." He jumped ten feet in the air. "Gah!," He turned and looked at him. "One, who are you? Two, how long have you been standing there?" the man laughed. "I am , the advanced Literature Teacher." Arthur looked at him. "Funny, I signed up for advanced Literature, I'm Arthur by the way." He held out a hand. "Ah, Yes, I heard about you and your boyfriend. Welcome to Gakuen." he said, holding out his arms. Arthur smiled, "Thanks, I swear I've never felt so welcome anywhere in my life." He glanced at the clock. "Oh, I need to be going now, but It was nice meeting you sir." He got up and went back to his dorm. He set his laptop down and then he started to brush up on what he knew in each of his subjects. After about an hour, Elizaveta, Mei and Francis walked in. "So the two of you signed up for Yaoi club?" Eliza said. Arthur nodded. "And you two are a couple?" Mei both nodded.

Mei and Eliza shared a glanced. "Okay, Follow us , you have been summoned for a little 'initiation'." Francis and Arthur clenched hands and walked behind the two girls, following them to the 'photography' room.

Elizaveta sat them down on a couch. "Okay, now, to explain what you signed up for."

She grinned mischievously , "Yaoi is pretty much a mild term for Gay men. Though we also take pictures of Lesbians and everything in between." They nodded, absorbing knowledge., "Now, you'll meet the crew behind the scenes." Mei opened a door and a boy walked out. "This is my big brother, Kiku." Mei said, gesturing to the short Asian boy. He smiled shyly. "Herro." Mei turned back to them. "He writes our 'scenarios'." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "'scenarios'?" She laughed nervously, "It's like illustrating a story." Arthur accepted this answer and moved on. Eliza exhaled, "And our other photographer isn't here right now, but you'll meet her soon enough. Our reason for bringing you down here is, well... we want you to be models."

Arthur blanched and Francis raised an eyebrow curiously the two girls laughed. "Best reaction so far, mostly people completely freak out, in the bad way." Elizaveta rubbed her hands together. "What we're saying is...you two are freaking adorable!" she said, dropping her professional facade. " We want to feature you and your story in the school magazine." Arthur and Francis looked each other. Francis shrugged. "It's up to you, it's more your story then mine." Arthur seemed to be contemplating this, then he smiled. "Sure, why not?" Mei pulled a clipboard out thin air. "Okay, then let's ask some questions." She looked him in the eye and began shooting questions.

"How did you two meet?"

"At school, he was a royal pain in the ass."

"How long did it take for you two to become more than friends?"

"About two weeks."

she scribbled some things down."Some of these may be touchy or personal, remember you can back out at anytime."

The boys nodded.

"Have either of you had sex before?" Francis nodded and Arthur chewed his lip nervously then shook his head.

"Who was your first?" she said, looking at Francis, he seemed to be thinking. "It's sad, but it happened at a party, I don't even remember her name." Mei nodded.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"About a month." Arthur said.

"So you've been together about two weeks?"

they nodded.

"What are you're official 'preferences'?"

Arthur looked off to the side, "Gay."

Francis shrugged, "Pansexual."

"When did you come out to your family?"

Arthur paused and blinked back tears a little , Mei looked concerned,

"Remember, you don't have to." he nodded. "Well, I came out the day that I came home after being pulverized, my older brother was waiting on the stairs and he made me tell him what happened and why I was hurt."

He looked up toward the sky, "And my Mum, may she rest in peace, I never got to tell her..."

Eliza and Mei looked like they were going to cry. "So are you comfortable talking about what those ...'bullies', did?" Arthur nodded. "People need to know what they do."

He stared off and swallowed.

"The first time was when this girl from school Torri, who liked Francis shoved me into the wall and told me 'Stay away from Francis, faggot.' I told her she was only mad he'd rather have a man than her slutty she slapped me. I did nothing. She grinned and said, 'What? too much of a 'gentleman' to hit back?', then she almost punched me, but I caught her fist and shoved her away, then headed for class. Then, the second time, I was about to walk to my car to go home. Francis had just left the parking lot and my brothers had left early, in trouble no doubt, I was headed for my car when both of my arms were pinned behind me. This boy, Joseph, who was Torri's boyfriend told me she said I had accused her of fucking Francis, that lying bitch." He was in tears at this point, " Then he twisted my arm and said, 'well, that ends here, faggot.' then his friend held my arm while he punched me and kicked me." Francis wiped a tear from Arthur's face and held him reassuringly. Elizaveta snapped a picture of the cute moment. Arthur straightened up, "That was the first time that I-" he paused, "The first time that I cut." Mei's eyebrows raised and she continued to write. He swallowed, feeling them staring at him, "Then, I started avoiding Francis, hoping that would help, I would still text him, but I avoided him in person. Then, the Third and final time was the worst. I was walking around downtown to clear my head and it was getting dark. As I walked home I heard voices, It was Joseph and his gang. They had been yelling at me for a while and I only just noticed. They thought I had been ignoring them. Then Joseph came forward and I froze. He shoved me on the ground and said, "I heard you were back in England, Why don't you stay there? We don't want your kind here, just go back, better yet, why don't you kill yourself?" something snapped just then, I didn't even feel them hit or kick me. After I had hobbled home, I discovered that I was alone. I thought, 'I'll just end it, Francis can do better, he deserves better'." He dried his eyes and sniffed, "That night I tried to kill myself." Mei's pencil snapped she had been holding it so tight. Elizaveta blinked back her own tears and even Kiku had his eyebrows knit together in sadness. Arthur sniffled and leaned into Francis, He kissed Arthur's forehead and whispered to him. Even when she was so sad, Eliza got a picture of this moment.

Mei retrieved a new pencil.

"Okay, let's move on to something happier, like how you two got together." She said, wiping her own eyes.

Arthur laughed behind his tears, "There'r two stories there, I'll tell the first."

"I was out on a walk and was a long way from my house when it started raining. I started cursing and turned around to make my way home, but we're talking miles in the rain. Then he pulled up and scared the shit out of me." They laughed, "He offered me a ride and I sat there and thought, 'which is worse, pneumonia or Francis?' and he read my mind, because he asked if he was really that bad. Then I agreed and we ended up going to his house since it was closer so I could dry off and avoid getting sick. When we got there, he gave me some of his clothes to borrow until mine were done drying." Francis smiled mischievously, "I want to tell the next part." Arthur shrugged, "Be my guest." Francis nodded and began to tell them, "He came back out, and I swear to you I almost died right there, he looked too damn adorable, my clothes looked so big on him. He was so small I just wanted to hold him and protect him." He wrapped his arms tighter around him.

Arthur smiled and then looked back at him, "Tell about the party, love."

Francis grinned, "I planned on it," he said,

"My friend, Antonio was going to be turning 18 that Saturday and he was having a party, at that point, I knew that I had a crush on Arthur," Arthur blushed and hid his face in the crook of Francis' neck. "He had spilled his books all over the hallway, as usual, and I went over to help him, then I invited him, he said he had no ride because his car was having work done. So I offered to drive him myself. He started blushing and stuttering but said Saturday, I went to pick him up and he had gone punk, in skinny jeans, which killed me by the way, and Doc Martens with some screamo band tee. When he got in we drove there in silence, it was actually kind of awkward, but after all, Arthur is the king of awkwardness." Arthur rolled his eyes as Francis continued telling the story, "When we got there, I went to find Antonio and tell him happy birthday, because I figured Arthur wouldn't want to hang around with I met up with Antonio and Gilbert, we headed to the dance area and what I saw next almost killed me. Let me just say this, Arthur can dance." he said, Arthur blushed, "He was so sexy, I didn't even think, so I tapped him on the shoulder, and he tried to turn and leave, I guess he was embarrassed, but I caught his arm and said 'stay'. We danced for a while, but then he disappeared, I went to look for him and found him hiding on one of the balconies, just watching the sunset .It seemed like the perfect moment to me." The girls looked at each other then at him, "Go on..." they said simultaneously. He smiled, "So I said, 'what're you doing up here by yourself?' and he jumped about ten feet in the air then he looked at me and said, while blushing a little, 'What's it to you?' then I sat next to him and we just sat there, he was still staring out at the sky, but I couldn't stop watching him, he looked so...beautiful." the girls 'awwed' as he continued, " He looked at me and started to blush, he wouldn't meet my eyes, then he said, 'What're you looking at? Quit staring will you?'." the girl shared a knowing look and nodded. "typical tsundere." he continued as if they hadn't spoken. " He went to say something but I cut him off and kissed him. He just stared at me and I leaned in close. 'Do you know why I like you, Arthur?' I said, and he swallowed and then said, 'Why's that?' and then I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "I could have any of these others, throwing themselves at me, but you didn't want me, you're different... I like different.' at that point he was breathing very unevenly and tipped my chin up to kiss me. Probably so he wouldn't get all hot and bothered by me breathing down his neck."

The girls were eating their story up, scribbling and giggling and snapping pictures. then they said, "Okay, the interview is over, now it's photo op time!" they pushed them into a room and then said, "Just act cute and what not." then left and closed the was a little lounger. Francis sat down and exhaled. "So many questions..." he looked up and saw Arthur staring at him. "What?" Arthur came and leaned in next to his ear. "Your story has me excited." Francis gasped in surprise. He sat down on Francis' lap and pushed him back, kissing his neck and feeling the muscle in his chest. Francis was caught way off guard. Arthur was not acting like his shy self. He removed Francis' shirt. the two of them had forgotten they had an audience. Arthur's hands wandered shamelessly as he kissed Francis' lips roughly, demanding that Francis comply to him. Francis was stubborn though. Francis kissed Arthur one more time and smiled, "Don't forget Mon amour, we're being watched." Arthur's face was flushed and he was panting for air, and needless to say, he had a bit of a 'problem'.

Meanwhile

The girls and Kiku were dying because of what they had just witnessed going on the spy room. Elizaveta was running out of tissues to stop her nosebleed and Mei looked blank, she was unresponsive. Kiku just stared wide-eyed at the screen.

Francis had retrieved his shirt, to Arthur's annoyance, and then the Girls came in and told them they had what they needed and would avoid anything too inappropriate being published in the magazine.

Francis and Arthur went back to their dorms. Arthur decided he needed a cold shower, so he got in and fixed his little 'problem' which he had been desperately hiding, then he went to Francis' dorm and saw Francis sitting at his desk, sketching something.

He walked up behind him quietly and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Francis' shoulder. "What're you up to?" Francis smiled and said, "I'm working on some fashion sketches," he sighed, "Back in France, fashion was my dream, but when I came to the U.S. it slipped from my reach, but here, maybe I can reach it again." Arthur smiled and closed his eyes, "That's nice." They just stayed like that for a while then Francis paused and looked back at Arthur, "How about we do something, go out on a 'first date'?" Arthur looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "We haven't gone out yet, have we?...Sure, I like that idea." he got up and stood in front of him, looking down at him, Arthur gulped. Had he always been so tall? Francis grinned. "And, maybe we can pick up where we left off afterward." Arthur's train of thought was immediately derailed."M-maybe..."


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur sighed as Francis drove him to an unknown location. "Are we there yet?" he asked, trying to sound like a child. Francis rolled his eyes, "so impatient." Arthur laughed lightly, "Seriously though, why is it a surprise?" He asked, Francis replied, "Because it is."

Arthur was a little confused when they pulled up to an Arena, until he saw a poster advertising a concert for none other than his favorite band, Sleeping with Sirens, with appearances from Pierce the Veil, and Attack!Attack!, it was in the memory of the lead singer of Suicide Silence, Mitch,recently killed. He had to restrain himself from squealing. Francis laughed, "I actually pre-ordered tickets when I heard about it, I know you love them, and I kind of like them." Arthur kissed him, lingering a moment before pulling away to drag him inside.

Inside the building, Francis and Arthur approached the booth, giving their tickets and finding their seats (to Arthur's surprise and glee they were right up front, within reach of the singers).

He was bouncing in his seat while Francis was laughing at his behavior, he was acting like a child in a candy store.

Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes came on stage, they smiled and waved out to the audience, they approached the mic and thanked everyone for coming, talking a little about the lost singer, then the music began. They played 'King for a Day' then 'Hell Above' and then Vic left the stage, leaving Kellin, He sang 'Do it Now, Remember it Later' and 'If you Can't Hang', plus others.

After the concert, they drove home, Arthur was oddly they got back to Francis' Dorm, Arthur shoved him into the dorm and closed the door behind turned just as the blonde came at him and crashed their mouths together. The smaller young man pushed the other over to the bed, shoving him down and straddling him. 'I need to take him to concerts more often', thought Francis, the kiss making his whole being buzz with anticipation. Arthur bit down on Francis' lip gently, yet demandingly. Francis complied, opening his mouth. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, their hands wandered over each other, exploring.

Francis managed to flip Arthur over and pin him, his arms over his head. He kissed down the brit's neck and whispered, "Je'Taime, Arthur." then he paused, "Are you certain you want this?" Arthur, nodded, panting from lack of air and pure excitement. Francis continued, placing his hands on Arthur's hips, slowing working off his pants, they both knew where this was going, and they both knew they wouldn't regret it.

The next morning, Arthur awoke to the familiar sound of Francis' heartbeat. He looked up and was greeted by the sight of his love's visage in peaceful sleep. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Francis' neck, ignoring the slight soreness he felt in his arse, trying to be grateful of how gentle and sweet Francis had been, asking if he wanted him to stop every time he cried out, mistaking them for cries of pain instead of peaceful breathing became more ragged, telling Arthur that he was awake, "Good morning, love." he whispered as Francis' arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace, "Bonjour, Mon petit lapin." he whispered back, using his pet name for Arthur 'My little rabbit'. Arthur felt a chill go down his spine. He now knew what people meant when they said French was a romantic language, it killed him when Francis used it. He sat up, even though he didn't want to, and looked at the clock. "We each have to go soon, to register at the clubs we're joining, the one yesterday wasn't the only one." Francis nodded grudgingly and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, putting his chin on his shoulder,whispering. "I did not hurt you, did I?" Arthur shook his head gently, "No, not much." Francis released a sigh, "Bien." Then he stood, stretching once more, and walked silently over to the dresser, pulling out some clothes, "I'm going to go take a shower, and after last night, I suggest you do as well." he said, kissing Arthur's forehead. Arthur flushed considerably, "O-okay." He stood and walked out into the hall, he was stopped by noise coming from a room down a ways, but he listened.

"Norge, it was an accident! I swear!" A high pitched, yet masculine voice begged.

More noise.

"I don't care." He heard a scary calm voice say, he struggled to hear the voice. It was so quiet compared to the rest of the noise.

Next thing he knew, a platinum blonde was walking out of the room, dragging another blonde by his tie. Part of his hair was tucked behind his ear, but kept falling forward, "Find it, or I swear I'll kill you." He yanked the tie again, then released, the taller blonde collapsing to the floor. He groaned then sat up, grinning like he'd won the lottery. " 'Kay!" He ran back into the room, apparently searching for something. Arthur snorted, "And I thought Francis was difficult." The platinum blonde looked at him, just noticing him. "Oh, you saw that?" Arthur raised a brow, "Saw? I only saw part of it, the rest of it I think the whole campus heard." The other young man grinned sheepishly, "Whoops." He said, rubbing his neck, "Sorry, he lost something precious to me." he said, playing with the misplaced hair and pushing it behind his ear again. Arthur blinked, "May I ask what that is?"

He sighed and looked at the room, as if checking his lover's progress. "My hair clip. I got it from my brother a long time ago, now I always wear it, because he doesn't really like me anymore."Arthur saw the taller blonde sneaking away but didn't point it out, it seemed that he had an idea to fix the issue. Arthur held out a hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Kirkland." He was met with a timid,weak handshake but a handshake none the less. How had he dragged that large man out of the room? "Lukas, Lukas Bondevik, and that idiot was Matthias." He answered, smiling a little."The Dane thinks he has escaped," he said, turning and watching the tall blonde leaving down the stairs, "But I know he's leaving, I also know that he's smarter than he looks, he has an idea." Arthur cracked a grin. The two were so similar in demeanor, they would get along just fine.

After his shower, Arthur left to go hunting for club openings. They said there were a few clubs that hadn't been listed on the registration but were still there. Plus, you could create a club if you met enough people with similar interests. He saw some faces he remembered from before, the tranny and his boyfriend, the tall, somber blonde and his happy-go-lucky boyfriend, and he saw Eliza. She waved him over and he approached, a little afraid of the crazy smile she had. "We published your story, it's a hit! People love you guys!" Arthur felt the earth shift a little. Love them? When so many seemed to hate them? It seemed impossible. He felt a grin creep its way onto his face. "Wow..." he said, at a loss for patted his shoulder, sympathizing with the shock of it.

As he walked away, he spotted the Matthias approaching Lukas, he was sheepishly holding a small box behind his back. Arthur got closer and listened.

"Hey,I'm sorry about losing it, I know it was one of a kind and could never be replaced but...I'll keep searching and in the meantime, use this." He said, handing the box to Lukas, Lukas opened it and his cold glare softened he looked up at Matthias, "See? This is why I love you." He said, throwing his arms around him, catching him off guard. Lukas took the item out of the box, it was a silver cross, and closer observation said it was a hair clip. Lukas tucked the stray hair back and slipped it into his hair. Although girly, it suited him. Arthur walked over, "Well then, that was a change from your earlier argument." he scoffed. Matthias grinned, "We're a very bipolar couple." he said, earning a glare from Lukas. Lukas reached up and touched the clip again, then he suddenly dragged Matthias away. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say he was dragging him to the dorm.' He thought, then he realized he didn't know any better. He restrained himself from laughing then turned just in time to see Francis going into the room they had seen the other day with the sewing equipment. He smiled, "His dreams are within reach again."

He was just looking around when he saw something whiz by his head, a blur of minty green. He gasped, "No...It couldn't be." He turned to follow it and saw his old childhood 'imaginary' friend, Minty. He followed her she was leading him somewhere. He stumbled and fell, but felt someone catch his arm and pull him upright. He looked up, seeing bright red eyes and jumped. The figure laughed then he got good sight of him, he was lean ,was wearing old Victorian style clothing, and had rather sharp canines. "Don't worry," he said, "They are contacts." he gestured to his eyes. Arthur pointed at his teeth, "And those?" he asked the boy shrugged, "I'm a vampire fanatic, I had them filed and capped." Arthur blinked, "You believe in such things?" the boy nodded, "Da." Arthur grinned, "Well, I do as well, so I won't call you crazy if you don't call me crazy." He laughed, "As a matter of fact, I tripped chasing my friend, only I can see her it seems." the 'vampire' blinked, "What do you mean? I saw her just fine, the little green thing right?" Arthur just stared, "We are going to be good friends." he stated simply, making the other laugh and hold out a hand, "I'm Vladimir Danilescu, but you can call me Vladi, Lukas does." Arthur blanched, "You know Lukas?" Vladimir grinned, "Da, We are 'witchcraft friends'." Arthur breathed in and out, "Have I mentioned that I fucking love this school?" He said, taking the offered hand, "I'm Arthur." Vladimir blinked and jumped back, "Oh! I remember, I read about you in the school magazine!" Arthur looked at the ground sheepishly, "Yeah..." Vladi waved it off, "On to happier things. Lukas and I were trying to make a club for magic activities but you have to have at least three members to be a club. So, What do you say?" Arthur nodded, "Sure, I'll join."

After the odd encounter, he found his way to the writer's club, finding Eliza, Mei, and Kiku of course, plus others he didn't signed in and went and sat with them, "I don't know anybody..." he muttered, Eliza laughed and pointed, "That's Ludwig,"she pointed to the scary blonde he had seen before,"That's Toris." She said, pointing to the tranny's apparent boyfriend, then her face transformed into a mask of mock hatred, "and that is Gilbert." she sighed, seeming rather irritated by his existence. Mei giggled, "Don't act so annoyed, Eliza, He is your boyfriend after all." Eliza rubbed her temples, "He wishes, I'm with Roderich, you know that." Mei twirled her hair, "Only a matter of time." she sing-songed. Arthur slipped out of the room, avoiding the awkward tension building between the girls.

He went into the music room for auditions, a little nervous but found that Francis was there, boosting his courage. He approached the one who appeared to run everything. He turned to him and offered a small smile, "Don't be so nervous, auditions can be completely private." Arthur blinked, He had practically read his mind. "No, I can do it out here, practice for crowds." He eyed Francis,"Plus, I have support." Roderich looked between the two, "I read about you in Elizaveta's article. Francis and Arthur?" They nodded, almost simultaneously. He smiled, "If you can handle all of that, you can handle this, I may look harsh, but I'm no Simon Cowell." He joked, "I'm Roderich." Arthur fit the pieces in his mind, this was Eliza's boyfriend, not bad.

Arthur cleared his throat, he was nervous, but he knew he had the talent, he just had to suck it up.

He heard the piano start to play and a smiled crept its way onto his face, Lullaby by Nickelback, the song he had decided was He and Francis' took a deep breath, and began.

'Well, I know the feeling,

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge,

And there ain't no healing,

From cutting yourself with the jagged edge,

I'm telling you that, it's never that bad,

Take it from someone who's been where you're at,

Laid out on the floor,

And you're not sure you can take this anymore...'

He met Francis eyes and saw the astonished look on his face, was he that good?

'So just give it one more try to a lullaby.

And turn this up on the radio,

If you can hear me now,

I'm reaching out,

To let you know that you're not alone.

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell,

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone.

So just close your eyes,

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby,

Your very own lullaby.

Please let me take you.

Out of the darkness and into the light.

'Cause I have faith in you,

That you're gonna make it through another night.

Stop thinking about the easy way out.

There's no need to go and blow the candle out,

Because you're not done,

You're far too young,

And the best is yet to come.

So just give it one more try to a lullaby,

And turn this up on the radio.

If you can hear me now,

I'm reaching out,

To let you know that you're not alone.

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell,

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone.

So just close your eyes,

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby,

Your very own lullaby.

Well, everybody's hit the bottom,

Everybody's been forgotten.

When everybody's tired of being alone

Yeah, everybody's been abandoned,

And left a little empty handed.

So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby,

And turn this up on the radio.

If you can hear me now,

I'm reaching out,

To let you know that you're not alone.

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell,

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone.

So just close your eyes,

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby.

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby.'

Roderich came away from the piano clapping, an impressed look on his face, "You're good, exceptional really." Arthur smiled shyly, Francis stood and rushed over, "Mon dieu! yo ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais bon que ça!" Arthru blinked, did he just revert to French? "Francis, dear, in English, please." Francis stopped and took a breath, "That was amazing! I knew you sing but that?" He shrugged, Francis sighed, "How can I compete?" he said, heading toward where Arthur had stood, Roderich pushed play on the song he had asked for, Heartbeat by The Fray, which was his song for Arthur and he.

'We're on an open bed truck on the highway

The rain is coming down and we're on the run

Think I can feel the breath in your body

We gotta keep on running 'til we see the sun'

Francis' accent had dissolved and barely lulled his singing at all, he had a lovely singing voice himself.

'Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain

Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same

And you don't look back, not for anything

'Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same

If you love someone, you love them all the same

Oh, I feel your heartbeat

And you're coming around, coming around, coming around

If you can love somebody, love them all the same

You gotta love somebody, love them all the same

Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat

I'm trying to put it all back together.

I've got a story and I'm trying to tell it right.

I got the kerosene and a desire.

I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night

Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain

Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same

And you don't look back, not for anything

'Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same

If you love someone, you love them all the same

Oh, I feel your heartbeat

And you're coming around, coming around, coming around

If you can love somebody, love them all the same

You gotta love somebody, love them all the same

Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat

I know the memories are rushing into mind

I wanna kiss your scars tonight,

'Cause you gotta try

You gotta let me in

Let me in

Oh, I feel your heartbeat

And you're coming around, coming around, coming around

You gotta love somebody

You got, you gotta love somebody

You got, you got

Oh, I feel your heartbeat

Oh yeah, oh yeah

Heartbeat'

Arthur met him as he came back down, Roderich was smiling, "You are both wonderful singers, I may pair you together on duets." Arthur was smiling, "We both sang a song that made us think of each other," he laughed, " We think alike."

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! X 700,000

OH MAH GAWD. Okay, I'm sorry, my grandma was having a cancer scare, then my friend's grandpa broke his back, My girlfriend broke up with me (Yes, I am a girl, but i'm sure if your reading this, you don't mind,right?) I've been through a lot lately! But this satisfies right? I hope , Norway, Denmark and, last but not least, Minty, made an appearance! Wooo! Reviewers get to touch Spain's glorious 8 pack!


End file.
